meutenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sprenkelfeuer
Willkommen! Hi Sprenkelfeuer - wir freuen uns, dass Meuten-Erfindungs Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. Schau auch im Community-Wiki vorbei, und trage dein Wiki ein. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein Wiki ist eine Webseite, auf der du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie interessanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füge weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, wird das Wiki in einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen und beliebten Seite heranwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere Hilfe-Seiten unter hilfe.wikia.com oder direkt hier im Wiki unter Hilfe:Übersicht. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren Community-Chat besuchen, *oder dich bei Fragen an unsere Foren wenden - das Community-Forum für alle möglichen Themen und das Admin-Forum speziell für Fragen rund ums Admin-sein. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Okay ich sag mal was... also ich kümmer mich immer um die Rechtschreibfehler (sry ich spiel immer sowas wie ne Lehrerin, hab zB meiner Freundin bei der Schulaufgabe gesagt, wie sie riesiger schreiben soll :D) und soll ich dann die sachen, die verbessert sind, aus der liste rausstreichen?? das klitzekleine Flocke Dingsi :P aber duu warum steht da sowas komisches auf meiner diski??? nach deiner siggi^^ Das Flocke Dingsi, das bals eine Siggi macht ;) ookay also ich mag unsere unterschriften :DDDDDDD aber jetz hab ich ne siggi (die schöner is als deine :P) LG - 13:32, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) PS: das is nurn scherz :D ach du scheiße jetz spinnt die vorlage bei mir Dx 13:34, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ein Logo :) Süße <333 Ich hab ein Logo für das Wiki gemacht ;) rightLG ~ 15:13, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Leiste Sprenkel, sry dass ich mal wieder nerve, aber wir könnten doch oben in der Leiste eine Kategorie mit "Meuten" und die To Do Liste und evtl. auch CA reinstelln^^ 15:22, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) (boa ich hasse das!) RE:Bearbeitungen Also das is so: Bei Kategorien steht immer Seite Erstellen, obwohl da schon was drin is, zB schreib ich dann immer hin: Hier werden die Charaktere, Bilder etc von Benutzer:Username (Diskussion (von User)) aufgelistet. Und dann is die Seite erstellt. Bei den Artikeln verbesser ich immer die Rechtschreibfehler und füg Kategorien ein. 13:32, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Freu dich! xD Freuen ist angesagt :') Neue Usrein gewonnen xDD *lacht* LG- 17:13, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :D Wollte nur mal die Siggi ausprobieren xDD 13:55, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Huhu^^Keks hier :D Ich wollte etwas kurzes zu deiner Siggi sagen wegen der Animation die verwirrt meine Augen total :S Im WaCa Wiki hatten wir auch das Problem...Ich wollte dich fragen ob du sie nicht langsamer und/oder kleiner machen kannst weil meine Augen das nicht verkraften :SSS Wenn nicht dann werde ich hat iwie damit auskommen müssen ... 12:56, 20. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke das Herz war verwirrender :S Natürlich kannst du den Hund behalten xDDDD 14:09, 20. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Auch hier Heyo Sprenkel, wollt nur sagen, dass ich jetzt auch hier bin! Mir gefällt das Wiki und ich werde fleißig mitarbeiten! ~Nuna~ (Diskussion) 17:38, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Mach ich doch gerne ;) GLG 11:22, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich möchte gern eine Siggi haben^^ GLG 11:32, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Schriftart: Comic Sans MS Farbe: hellblau bis dunkelblau Spruch: "I ♥ Dogs" in silber Für dich IMMER. ♥ Für dich komme ich doch immer hier her :) Hab dich lieb!!! Noch mehr Grüße, Birkii Hallo , mal wieder ^^ ich bins nur die kleine, liebe , und planlose Efeu. ich hab eine Frage: ich darf ja den heiler erstellen, kann ich das jetzt schon machen??? Weiil auf der seite ist ja noch nichts.. (wenn das irgendwo stand und ich es nicht gesehen habe dann sorry :D ) HDGGGGDL 15:51, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi Sprenkel, wie du gemerkt hast, hab ich versucht eine Neue Meute zu erstellen. Wenn du sie bis jetzt gut findest oder nicht, kannst du mir ja im Chat oder auf meiner Diskusionsseite Blitzpelz (Diskusion) anschreiben. (sorry, dass das mit dem verlinken noch nicht so gut klappt. ich bin noch nicht so lange hier weist du. und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du damit verständnis hast) Viele Grüße, dein Blitz ;) Blitzpelz (Diskussion) 11:11, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) siggi Hey, was genau muss ich machen damit ich ne sigge bekomme? ich will eine :3 LY Efeu[[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuranke|,' ''so das ist meine "siggi" :D ']] 'ich hatte doch schonmal eine oder? kann ich die wiederhaben? ich weiß aber nicht mehr wie sie war :D''' Bildchen Hey Sprenkelchen ;)thumb|350px|right danke für das Bild und ja ich freu mich *____* Ich hab auch eins für dich :3 GLG 13:44, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe null Ahnung wie man Boxen macht, aber ich weiß wie man die ausfüllt, wenn die schon erstellt worden sind. Ich weiß grad nicht genau was du für ein Problem hast (Ich kann echt schlecht verstehen). Wenn du es für dumme nochmal erklären könntest wäre das nett, denn ich glaube ich verstehe ich dich nur falsch. Und zur Silvester Aktion: Ich kannt keine Bilder malen, weil Gimp auf meinem Lappi nicht funktioniert. GLG 13:52, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage:Hund Hey Sprenkelchen, ich habe jetzt mal versucht ob ich es hinbekomme... ist nicht ganz so wie du es wolltest aber du kannst ja schauen vielleicht bekommst du es ja auch hin wie du es wolltest ;D Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen GLG 14:53, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) PS: Ich habe mich an der Vorlage:Infobox Charakter orientiert, bin ich aber erst drauf gekommen, also du nich mehr im Chat warst, also hab ich die Seite schnell gemacht... Danke für... ..das tolle Bild (: Kann leider unter der Woche hier nicht rein. Also danke nochmal (: Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 16:31, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) hey sprenkel, ich wollte nur sagen dass ich eigentlich was bearbeiten wollte aber iwie geht das net... ich sags dir nur weil du dich geärgert hattest dass keiner was macht.. HDL Efeu ähm... ja, also...du weißt ja was damals passiert ist.glaubst du mir?ich bin in allen anderen wikis außer dem waca wiki gesperrt :( darf ich hier mit machen? lg Wolkenklaue (Diskussion) 10:23, 25. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Patnerwikis Hei ich wollt dich fragen ob da s Phantasia wiki und dieses Wiki Patnerwikis werden können alos d wen ja dan bitte eine link + einen Satzt zur beschreibung des wikis wie z.b. : Hier könnt ihr eure Phantasie freien lauf lassen! oder so1 auf die Hauptseite stellen! Bitte melden |[[User:Jaguarkralle|Jaguarkralle]]}} 17:20, 13. Okt. 2013 (UTC)